Seitan Taisen Through his eyes
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: My first ah I believe it's called introsepction piece.For Seitan Taisen. Goku's true form. If you read, could you let know what you think? Much appreciated. Happy New Year..Had to change the second genre to Action.


Document Opened: 01/11/2007, 11:06pm.

Authors Note:

I have wanted to write this for a week or so now.

My first attempt at...I believe it's called introspection.

Basically this is inside the mind of Seitan Taisen.

And what he feels and stuff...I hope this comes out better than what I make it sound.;--;.

And by the way, This is happening during some random fight he somehow lost his Diadem.

Warnings: Light language and light violence.

P.S...Fun fact.

You can rearrange Seitan to get Taisen and vice versa.

Here is an important message, Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality, For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

So it seems they wish to fight with me again, That's fine.

I growl at them and make the first move. I'm faster anyway.

I wonder if they ever had the thought that I wasn't born with that thing on my head. I smirk, I sent that red head flying.

Just because this form of myself was hidden doesn't mean I never heard your insults of stupid monkey among other things.

I am partly the rage that my human form does not show, Hell I never knew how or why I was locked away. Technically I was locked away more than my human form. I was restrained using a Diadem. My powers hidden because someone was apparently scared of me. Enough time like this and my anger somehow disposed I might even be nice to them but now I want blood shed, Something to blame for being locked away when I never knew who to be mad at. Myself for doing something horrible? Someone else for something I may not have even done...

I think I broke a rib on the one in green. They are fun to battle. I am more careful this time since our last encounter, I do like that they provide a challenge for me. The green one tried to talk to me earlier on but how can words get through to something that is not even there. I am the same Goku they know but this is my true form.

I still feel rage upon release, Venting it just happens to bring me the blood lust and fun I cannot do in my human form.

Hell in my human form I don't think blood lust is possible.

Hm the so called monk is up to try and stop me.

He's done it twice already, I curse the one fact that I have brief moments of hesitation when I go to kill that one.

Those brief seconds overcome my rage and recognition stops me from killing.

Ahh scratch that, It's changed to a group effort.

The blond one in front and on my left is the green one and on my right the red haired one. Cornered in a triangle. I growl at them preparing to make my next move. If I want to escape this I will have to be careful. I wonder if they ever think I can only growl or make almost silent expressions. I don't say anything to them since, Well I have nothing to say to them.

How could they understand, locked away with nothing to blame, Wondering what I have done so bad to be locked away yearning for a freedom that would take me five hundred years to get.

A rage that is held back through a golden headband.

A loneliness that ran so deep that it was almost unbearable...

The first noise was made when a bird chirped nearby, They all charged at once and I just jumped over the green one, Damn. He got my arms, It seems I've lost for now since the red head is also helping in my restraint.

'Return now to your human form'.

Well I'll get loose again...and then this will continue but for now things are fading out and my conscious is...gone.

Authors Note:

Err what did you think? Be nice but not mean please.

I recently got my first flame for my FF7 humor fic and I already said it was supposed to be pointless. Possible revenge may come for that. But ironically polite.

Ah screw it and tell me fully what you think?

My first time writing something like this and I would like to know. All opinions count!

And I don't own the show just this piece..

Happy New Year!

If you'll excuse me I am working out chapters for my stories so I may write them..

P.S. I'll be working on more stuff for my Saiyuki fic.

"The Talk". It'll be a strange little series all it's own.oo.

If this sounds or looks too much like someone else;s work please let me know because I don't.

Thank you and Good day..

Finished: 01/12/2007. 06:26am.


End file.
